


Silence. Endless promises of Paradise

by Acid_Bunny010



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Prompt Fic, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Bunny010/pseuds/Acid_Bunny010
Summary: It's just a prompt I made up about a dead Undertale. If someone wants to continue this, they are free to as long as they tag me. I'd love to see some more creative fics. :)





	Silence. Endless promises of Paradise

It’s quiet. It’s been quiet for some time now but he is used to it. Sans wakes up. No nightmare- good. No shriek- good. Just silence…so much of it. So much you could stuff someone’s ears with it and they’d scream. He doesn’t though. He lays flat across the bed. His bones, now old and creaky feel like steel- heavy and rusty.

He sighs and moves his palms across his eyelight. _Still working…good_. Slowly, Sans checks the other one._ Nothing…_He doesn’t know why he is even surprised- he lost that eye long time ago. I’d be a miracle if it lit up.

Begrudgingly, he sits up on his worn mattress and counts to three. After that he stands up. An ache that he’s used to hits his back and his knees. He hisses, grabs his jacket and goes out the door. The musky scent of the hall greets him. It stopped smelling like Cleanex when Papyrus left. A pang in his chest alerts him. It’s time. His soul aches a tad but that’s fine.

He goes down the stairs and opens the front door. Snowdin is quiet. The music is no more, the Gyftmas tree is laying on its side along with many of its decorations. He’d go to Grillby if he was in a good mood, but he isn’t. He sits on the porch, too tired to move and too tired to use magic.

Sans shuffles through his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper. He unfolds it and stares at it.

It’s a missing poster of him that he found in the dump after everyone escaped from Underground and the entrance collapsed. At first it was him and a few more monsters…but as the years went by they all turned to dust. He was alone and hopeless until he found that piece of paper. It was like a small glimmer of hope to not give up, to not let the darkness in yet it’s dark.

Dark. Darker. Yet Darker

He hoped to see his brother once more but it seemed like his time was running out. He’s been stuck for over 10 years. Nobody was looking for him. Nobody cared anymore.

So, why should he?

He let the piece of paper go and fell asleep.


End file.
